


Sense of rationality

by Builder



Series: Spiderverse [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has Issues, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: “What’s wrong?  Are you gonna puke or something?”  Peter ducks under Tony’s arm and gives him a pat on the back.“No, I’m…” Tony chokes.  “I just have a…a problem with—”  A sick sound comes from his throat, and his breath hitches.“Giant space robots that destroy New York?” Peter supplies.“Yeah,” Tony sighs.  Then he gags.





	Sense of rationality

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @builder051

“What is that thing?”  Peter steals a glance at Tony before shooting a web up to the next street lamp.

“Not sure, kid,” Tony says, flying faster toward the giant bug-like thing at the end of the street.

“Is it real?  Or like a robot?” Peter asks, swinging through Tony’s wake.

“What did I just say?  I’m not sure.”

“Ok, ok, sorry,” Peter quickly apologizes.  “I just thought…  Is it kind of like those things that came last time New York was attacked?”

“Not my favorite thing to think about,” Tony says.  “But I have FRIDAY running image comparisons now.”

“And?”

“Geez, kid, her processor’s not  _that_  fast.”

“Sorry,” Peter says again.  They’re only a couple blocks away from the threat now, and he can see broken glass littering the sidewalk from where the thing’s armored limbs have busted out windows.  “Kind of looks like a giant hermit crab, doesn’t it?”

Tony stays quiet.  Peter volleys his gaze between the stony face of the Iron Man helmet and the panicked civilians fleeing the damaged building.  “Can I engage it?  I bet I could tie some of its legs together.”

“Uh, sure,” Tony says after a short pause.  “I’m right behind you.”

“Awesome!”  Peter releases his web and turns a somersault in midair before hitting the ground at a sprint.  He runs to the end of the block, then jumps onto the hood of a parked car.  He shoots a web at one of the thing’s legs while leaping toward the wreckage.

“Careful!” Tony calls as Peter fires off a web from his other hand to hoist himself into the air.

“Don’t worry!  I am!”  Peter swings between the threat’s fortified body and the building, avoiding a swipe from one razor-sharp leg.  He squints at the joints on the limb, wondering what the thing could possibly be.  Where did it come from?  Who sent it?

“Look out!”

“Huh?”  Peter looks up just in time to see a claw extending from the thing’s body.  It cuts through his web like a blade severing a thread, then reaches toward Peter’s side.  He barely begins to fall when arms clamp around his waist.

“What were you thinking?  Since when do you take risks like that?”  Tony touches down in an alley and shoves Peter’s shoulders into the brick wall.

“What?  But you said I could!” Peter protests.

“I don’t care what I said,” Tony shoots back.  “I’m…  This is…”  He doesn’t finish his thought, but Peter can hear his ragged breathing from inside the helmet.

“Are you ok?” Peter asks.

“I’m fine.  Don’t change the subject…”  Tony retracts his mask and brings one hand to his metal-encased chest.  “Don’t… don’t fucking scare me, ok?”

“Mr. Stark?”  Concern knits Peter’s brows.

“You don’t get to put yourself in danger like that!” Tony yells breathlessly.  “Only I get to do that…”  He coughs, and his Adam’s apple bobs up and down.

“What’s wrong?  Are you gonna puke or something?”  Peter ducks under Tony’s arm and gives him a pat on the back.

“No, I’m…” Tony chokes.  “I just have a…a problem with—”  A sick sound comes from his throat, and his breath hitches.

“Giant space robots that destroy New York?” Peter supplies.

“Yeah,” Tony sighs.  Then he gags.  “Fuck.”

“What can I do?  What’s gonna help?” Peter asks frantically.

“Get out of here.”  Tony gives him a weak push.  “Don’t look at me!”  His shoulders jerk forward as he heaves.  Tony braces himself against the wall and hangs his head.  He vomits again, and Peter cringes as he hears liquid hit the pavement.

“Ok,” Peter whispers, his heart thudding against his ribcage.  Concern for Tony wars with desire to get back to the mission.  He takes a step away from Tony’s hunched form, but guilt kicks him in the gut, and he spins around to throw an arm around his mentor’s shoulders.  “It’s ok.  You’re gonna be ok.”

“Get off me.”  Tony coughs and wipes his mouth on the back of his metal-gloved hand.  “I’m fine.”

His face is pale and his breathing still shallow.  Peter’s not sure he’s ever seen Tony less fine, but he agrees anyway.  “Yeah,” he murmurs.  “Yeah, you’re ok.”

Tony sniffs and drags the heel of his hand under his eyes.  He opens his mouth to say something, but a crash comes from the direction of the street.  Peter whips his head around in time to see a parking meter with a chunk of concrete still around its base flying through the air.

“Why don’t you go check on the situation?” Tony says hoarsely.

“What?  Really?”

“Yeah.”  Tony spits, then lowers his mask over his face.  “I’ll be right behind you.”

“You sure you’re up to it?” Peter asks, hoping Tony isn’t offended.

“I’m fine,” he replies, giving Peter a punch in the arm.  “I’m with you, aren’t I?”


End file.
